


Solo Pleasures

by christinawithav



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Igor sees what his body can do.





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: An idea that has been bouncing in my head for quite a while. Unbeated

***  
Igor came into the darkened room of the house he shared with Victor and soon found a lantern to light up.

 

Even though it had been dark for two hours the heat of summer was still oppressive.

 

Igor went to his bedroom and stripped off his clothes, for a moment he considered a shower, but knew it would be a waste of time because he would just as quickly start sweating again as soon as he was out of the shower.

 

He laid down on his covers and sighed in contentment at how soft the bed was.

 

Even after three months he still couldn't believe he was no longer in the circus, that he was free.

 

He had spent the evening with Lorilei and even though he enjoyed being around her, he knew the feelings he'd had for her when they'd been in the circus had changed.

 

He felt affection but he also didn't feel romantic feelings toward her like he used to.

 

He then thought of Victor, his savior, mentor, and friend.

 

He was giving Igor a chance to put his medical knowledge to good use and giving him freedom he never could've imagined.

 

Igor felt his manhood harden as he thought of the handsome man he lived with.

 

He'd never tried pleasuring himself before, in the circus there had been no privacy at all, so he had heard what people sounded like when they were aroused.

 

He slowly ran his thumb up and down along the side, enjoying the sensations coming into him.

 

He imagined that it was Victor's nimble fingers stroking him, strong and sure.

 

Victor's brown eyes would flash and darken with arousal, his lips would still have that usual smirk.

 

Igor increased the pressure of his stroking, "Victor," He moaned, "Oh heavens yes, show me I belong to you..."

 

How would Victor feel inside him? Would he take Igor's body with the same intensity that he devoted to his projects?

 

Those thoughts pushed Igor over the edge and his hips raised up off the bed.

 

"Victor!!!" Igor cried out as his climax hit him and he spilled his seed.

 

He slowly returned to normal and realized how sticky he was.

 

Looks like I'll have to shower after all, he thought to himself.

 

Then Igor felt goosebumps on his skin, the feeling he always got when he knew he was being watched.

 

He sat up upright and opened his eyes to see a smirking Victor standing there.

 

"May I be of some assistance?"

****  
AN: Really there or a figment of Igor's imagination? I'll leave it up to each reader's imagination. Also didn’t turn out as hot and sexy as I wanted it to.


End file.
